Recently, liquid crystal display panels have been used for wearable devices, which are assumed to be worn by the user. Liquid crystal display panels can display pictures, letters, drawings, figures, etc. Since the display content can be switched, liquid crystal display panels are expected to be used in various ways as wearable devices. Normally, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a first substrate on which a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The liquid crystal display panel further comprises an outer circumferential sealing material. The sealing material integrates the substrates along the outer circumferential portions of the substrates and seals the liquid crystal.
The above wearable devices include a wrist watch type integrated with a clock mechanism having hands. This device requires a small through portion which penetrates the liquid crystal display panel to allocate the axes of rotation of the hands. To seal the liquid crystal between the substrates, an inner sealing material having a ring shape should be provided around the through portion.
A process for manufacturing the above wearable device includes a step for applying the outer sealing material and the inner sealing material to the first substrate, attaching the second substrate to the first substrate, and injecting a liquid crystal.
Thus, the manufacturing process requires a step for applying the inner sealing material around the small through portion so as to have a ring shape. In this step, an appropriate amount of sealing material needs to be applied to each part of the ring in a process of forming a circular pattern. When the second substrate is attached to the first substrate, the substrates are pressed. At this time, the line width of the inner sealing material should not exceed a predetermined width. However, when the sealing material is applied in a ring shape, the sealing material may be redundant at the overlapping connected portion for connecting surely the start portion of the material with the end portion of the material. In the conventional device, in many cases, the width of the inner sealing material extends outward beyond the scope of the assumption when the second substrate is attached to the first substrate. As a result, the width of a light-shielding film also has to be increased to shield the sealing material from light, in other words, such that the sealing material is not seen from the outside. When the line width of the sealing material is increased, a part of the sealing material is extended to a display area and disturbs display.